A process of dyeing includes a pre-treatment (such as singeing, desizing, scouring, bleaching, mercerizing, heat setting), printing and dyeing, and post-dyeing (such as finishing). In the pre-treatment, impurity, a paste and an auxiliary agent on a textile are removed to facilitate the subsequent procedure. In the post-dyeing procedure, the property (such as color fastness, appearance, anti-shrinkage, anti-static electricity, flame-proof, water-proof, oil repellence and the like) of the textile is enhanced.
In order to prevent photo-degradation due to exposure to sun light (UV), a light fastness increasing agent (for example, a UV light absorbing agent or a light stabilizing agent) is added in the post-dyeing procedure to maintain the lifespan of the textile. There are various materials used for increasing light fastness of a textile. Publication No. TW200804196 discloses that the solution of ZnO and TiO2 is capable of absorbing UV and can be used for treating a textile so as to increase light fastness of the textile. Patent No. CA1,197,246 discloses that 2-(2′-hydroxyphenyl)-benzotriazole have great ability to absorb UV light. However, these compounds have poor affinity to water, and thus only can used for specific textiles and dyes. Further, benzotriazole have poor fastness and poor tolerance to washing. In addition, these compounds are accompanied a significant amount of organic solvent, and need to be added a surfactant to form an additive. Publication No. JP2001-019681, U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,059 and Publication No. TW200536837 disclose benzotriazole with affinity to water; however, these compounds have poor fastness, low yield and a significant amount of organic solvent accompanied therewith. Similarly, these compounds need a surfactant to form a light fastness increasing agent.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,459,222, 6,391,065 and 4,812,139 disclose UV absorbing agents containing benzotriazole or benzophenone. These compounds have great ability to absorb UV light, but can be only used in polyester fibers. Further, these compounds are generally accompanied with a significant amount (for example, 60-95%) of organic solvents, and need surfactants for emulsification to form an additive (such as a light fastness increasing agent), which has adverse effects to environmental protections.
Hence, there is a need to develop a compound with a great dispersion for forming a light fastness increasing agent to be used in various textiles.